


Your sinner, in secret

by homesoutofhuman



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, age gap, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesoutofhuman/pseuds/homesoutofhuman
Summary: John Wick/reader AU- After getting chosen for an internship at a prestigious law firm, you find yourself entangled with a certain hotshot lawyer, Mr John Wick.





	1. Chapter 1

The law firm of and Perkins, D’Antonio and Wick looms large on the skyline. You check your information again, this is definitely the place. Your first real job, you are, to be perfectly honest, terrified, but it’s mixed with an excitement for new experiences and people.

You’ve spent money you don’t really have on a blouse and a pencil skirt that’s a little too tight on your curves but you feel good as you stride through the grand lobby in your heels to announce yourself.

You shadow a mousy looking woman named Sue who looks bored to death with the chore of showing you around the maze-like building. Only when she arrives at a large oak door does an expression creep into her face, as it’s one of fear and trepidation it doesn’t really fill you with hope.

“I need to introduce you to Mr John Wick.” she says, a little out of breath, her eyes darting nervously up and down the corridor.

“Okay….” you say, frowning “He’s one of the partners, right?” you saw the names on the front of the building and you suddenly remember, this guy is infamous for being a killer in court.

“Correct.” she snaps, and raps on the door quickly, before pasting a fake smile on her face, moving in front of you.

The door opens and a tall man with dark hair sticks his head out. “Yes?”

“Mr Wick. I’ve been told to introduce the new intern. This is Miss Y/N.”

Despite the Sue’s strange behaviour you push yourself forward with a hopeful smile and an outstretched hand.

“Pleased to meet you Mr Wick it’s an honour actually I’ve studied your cases in class…”

The man’s dark eyes dart over your face like a scanner. He frowns, as if what he sees either displeases or puzzles him and you pray it isn’t the first option. He reluctantly shakes your hand, his large palm almost engulfing yours.

“You’re making me feel old Miss Y/N. That’s not a good way to win someone over.”

You flush “I was just telling you the truth. I….admire you…”

He holds up a hand to stop you babbling and you shut your mouth.

“I’m busy right now but I’d like to come back let’s say…” he checks his expensive watch “half an hour.”

He’s closing the door before you can protest and you turn to look at Sue who just shrugs. “He likes to challenge the interns, I wouldn’t take it personally.”

Ok. You chant to yourself inside your head. Everything is fine. Don’t freak out. Just because one of your bosses is the most handsome man you’ve ever seen does not mean you’re going to lose your shit.

Half an hour later you’re back at John Wick’s door and knocking a little softly. There is no answer so you’re forced to knock again more loudly and almost fall into the room when the door is wrenched open from the other side. John Wick always seems like he’s in the middle of a task of life and death importance and once again you feel the urge to apologise for no reason.

He doesn’t seem to expect an apology though, moving back to his desk and gesturing to the chair opposite for you to sit down. You do so and fidget with your skirt before placing your hands in your lap. His eyes track your every movement and you feel very self- conscious, pushing your hair behind your ears and clearing your throat.

Dark eyes narrow a bit and he’s frowning again. “I understand it’s your first day, but you look like a frightened rabbit, that’s not going to make for a good lawyer.”

The criticism is a sting to your heart and you suddenly feel annoyed “I’m sorry, but you’ve been a little rude with me and everyone here seems to be shit scared of you so I thought the best course of action would be submission.”

He stares at you for a few seconds before hiding a small smile. “Interesting. So in the face of an intimidating opponent you chose to appear weak so they wouldn’t attack you? It’s not dissimilar to how dogs behave. Why not just roll over and show me your belly as well if that’s your strategy?”

You know he’s trying to wind you up, but the debate is doing the opposite, making you feel more at home and firing your mind up for the argument.

“I didn’t think that was appropriate for the first day. I noted the atmosphere of the office and it’s quite conservative. I thought I’d get further keeping my belly covered for now.”

John laughs, a low and quick laugh, like he’s not used to doing so. “I appreciate your reasoning but my first tip would be, don’t try to manipulate me. You’ll fail and it will just be embarrassing for both of us.”

You nod, your mind whirling as you try to keep up with him. It’s exhilarating. “Understood.”

He gives you another covert, curious once over and this time you unclench your hands, meeting his eyes defiantly. You almost wish you hadn’t though, staring into those dark eyes feels dangerous, and you feel an invisible cord of tension in the air as you both refuse to be the first to look away.

Of course, finally, it’s you who breaks first, moving your gaze back to your lap you hope he won’t think too badly of you.

John has moved to a filing cabinet and drops a heavy pile in front of you on the desk. “I need you to go through these and remove all the references to Barrealis and shred them, keep all the details about Houseman. Got it?”

“Of course.” You stand and, picking up the files move towards the door.

“Wait!” barks John and you turn back towards him expectantly.

“Don’t fuck it up.” he says, almost smiling at you then.

You raise an eyebrow and his smile turns to a smirk. “If you fuck up there will be consequences…”

He leaves the threat hanging in the air but you’re distracted by the way the smirk shows off his his perfect white teeth and turns his eyes into deep stormy brown. The man looks like a predator if you ever saw one.

You decide to leave the room without further comment and grab a coffee to help keep you awake as you comb through the mountain of paperwork inside the files. The work is so monotonous you almost zone out, thinking back to your exchange with the strangely magnetic and intriguing John Wick.

Speak of the devil, and he appears, this time striding through the office, his black suit making his shoulders look broad and his legs impossibly long. John stands over your desk, his large hands resting on his hips where a dark leather belt gleams ominously.

“The account, I need to see the files.”

“Sure…just a second…” you rustle through the papers and proudly present him with pile you’ve sorted.

John flicks the first page up, his face is stern. “What the hell are these?”

“The Houseman files…like you wanted…”

“I said the Barrealis files…don’t tell me you’ve shredded the wrong ones?!”

You open your mouth, gaping at him. “I…I did what you requested Sir.”

You feel conflicted, torn between righteous indignation and a dawning horror at incurring his displeasure. You want to correct him, but you know you’re the lowest rung on a ladder he has taken years to climb, an intern cannot question the word of a senior partner. Your dilemma is clear, push your point and risk your position, or take a punishment for something you didn’t even do.

John smooths down his tie, you can see he is struggling to keep his temper, moving towards you with dark, unreadable eyes.

“What did I say about fucking up?”

“But I didn’t!” Your face is burning now, and you can practically feel the door hitting your butt as you imagine him throwing you out of the office.

John misses nothing, taking in your flustered state, which is slowly becoming more worse the longer he stares at you. Then suddenly, he smiles, looking almost proud.

“You’re right. You didn’t.” he picks up the files and heads back to his office leaving you staring after him. Before you can even stop yourself you follow in hot pursuit, catching his office door before it closes. He stops in front of his desk so you halt too, suddenly feeling foolish as he stares down at you, the picture of calm disinterest.

Seeing you need an explanation he shrugs. “It was a lesson Y/N.”

You gape. “What?”

“That’s how I do things here and if you don’t like it…”

You part your lips to tell him just how much you do not like it. John puts a finger to your lips, leaving you mute and trembling.

“Now don’t go and talk yourself out of a job just when I’m starting to like you…I had to make sure you’d tell me the truth even when you were scared of punishment…it’s important if we’re going to work together.”

Together…”Oh…” you whisper in reply, your lips moving against his finger John pulls it away from your mouth and you notice some of your lipstick has transferred onto his skin. You like the idea you’ve left a mark on this enigmatic man.

“Do you understand?” his voice is softer now, his eyes almost kind and concerned, seeing how much he worried you.

You let out the breath you were holding. “Yeah…I get it.”

John smiles and nods “Good girl.” he praises you, and it’s electrifying. “But I wasn’t kidding. If you fuck up for real…the consequences will not be good.”

You suddenly feel a rush of confidence, like you’ve seen inside his mind, and what you see delights you.

“I can handle it Sir, trust me.”

You swear you see him shiver at your words as you leave, and you feel his eyes on your backside as you move on shaky legs back to your desk.

John goes home that night, letting himself into his penthouse bachelor apartment as usual. He feels strung out, not tired enough to sleep, so pours himself two fingers of bourbon and lays on his bed, reaching for a book. After five minutes of reading the same sentence over and over he throws it angrily away, sipping his drink and closing his eyes for a moment. Immediately his mind’s eye floods with your face, your large slightly nervous eyes with a mischievous gleam behind them, your lips, so full and tempting that he just wants to…

John groans, squeezing himself through his pants. Just thought of your face is making him hard and he didn’t even get to thinking about your body yet. He knows it’s a dangerous road to go down, you’re not only half his age, you are an intern and he is a partner, the power balance is so much in his favour, but that just makes him feel even more dizzy at the thought of having such sway over you. He entertains a wicked fantasy of making you blow him under his desk, his fingers in your hair grasping and hard, promising to give you a glowing recommendation if you let him come down your throat.

That way madness lies, so he runs himself a cold shower, praying for his erection to go down as he stands under the freezing water before throwing himself into bed, hoping he’s tired enough to be distracted by his constant thoughts of you.

His dreams are erotic, hazy, as he doesn’t yet know what you look like naked, but his mind is happy to fill in the gaps. He knows what your skin feels like from when he touched your small soft hand, he knows what your mouth feels like pressed against his finger. John pushes his hard cock against his mattress with a whine, his unconscious mind taunting him with the sound of your voice begging him to have mercy on you. The fucking things he would do to you if he got the chance….he knows he’d damn his soul just to ruin you.

In the morning after another cold shower and he dresses in a tan coloured suit, telling himself firmly as he drives to work that he will not get a crush…or whatever the hell this is…on a girl that could not possibly handle him. He knows his tastes are a little darker than the usual, and it’s not fair to expect such an innocent looking thing to understand. He vows to bury the lustful feelings towards you as quickly as they have arisen.


	2. Chapter 2

His resolve lasts until he sees you again, sitting at your desk wearing headphones and humming along with a song while you shred more documents. John moves nearer, noting the buttons of your cream blouse are undone, showing more of your skin than you probably intended. He breathes deeply through his nose, trying to stay calm as you lean over to grab an errant piece of paper, giving him a grandstand view of your cleavage.

You do not hear him approach of course, as if you did you’d never be singing. After yesterday’s encounter with him you’d felt strangely energised, doing yoga after work and carefully picking out your outfit ready for the next day. The devil whispered in your ear as you dressed in the morning, making you leave a few too many buttons undone to give your boss a good view of what you’ve got to offer.

And you would offer it up him freely. Despite his outward appearance of sullen grumpiness you find yourself drawn to him. His assertive ways are attractive, you even respect him for pulling the file trick on you, even if you did lose a few years of your life while it was in progress. It had all been worth it to see the look on his face when you’d called him ‘Sir’, deliberately coquettish. You knew you were dreaming, there was no way in hell you could get under the skin of such a mature, self-assured and successful man, but it was fun to imagine little ways you could try.

John creeps up to you lifts one of the headphones away from your ear, talking close so you can hear.

“Good morning Y/N”

You let out a little scream, making him chuckle, he lets go and the headphone snaps back against your ear with a sting, it’s not unpleasant, and even less so when you wrench them off, rubbing at your ear and find him watching you with warm eyes.

“Morning Mr Wick…” you reply, taking in the full gorgeous view of him. You swear his chest looks even wider today. “Sleep well?”

The question is innocent, prompted by the fact you notice his eyes look slightly tired, a few creases on his cheeks that weren’t there before. It definitely wasn’t due to the fact you’d been studying his face for wrinkles and concluded he couldn’t be the age you knew he was, and that Google must be lying. You’d done a little late night surfing on your new boss, finding several articles written years back about a ‘young and exciting up and coming lawyer’. Now they described him as a ‘powerhouse’ or a ‘beast’ in the courtroom. It kinda made you wonder if he was the same in the bedroom.

John’s reaction to your question looks guilty, and you almost think you see him blush, although that seems extremely out of character.

“Late night…prepping for a case…” he mutters, eyes suddenly dark again and you wonder what you said wrong.

“Can I help?” you ask, a little too eagerly.

John sighs, looking impatient. “You think you, a…what are you…third year law student? Could help me…who’s has years in the game?”

“I didn’t mean…” you feel your pride smarting again and struggle to hold back tears which suddenly threaten to appear. “I just thought I could help research.”

John snorts. “You are not here to think. You’re here to do exactly as I tell you, and so far you seem to be struggling with that concept.”

You shake your head, not daring to speak. You would rather die than cry in front of him. Luckily for you, John is done with the conversation, moving on to his office, so you take the opportunity to run to the bathroom, splashing cold water on your face in an attempt to pull yourself together.

He’s mean. You mutter. A fucking asshole. You say out loud to make yourself feel better. I don’t like him. The last one doesn’t really ring true

You work a few more hours until lunch, when you look up and find John standing in front of you. Without his jacket in just his shirt he looks a little softer and more approachable, his dark hair falls across his eyes and you shift in your seat, he looks delicious.

“Hungry?” he asks, as if reading your thoughts and you nod.

“Want me to go and get you lunch?”

He shakes his head. “You don’t know what I like…come on..”

He walks off as if just expecting you to follow him and of course you do, hurriedly grabbing your bag on the way. He walks fast with long strides and you’re almost panting to keep up.

He takes you to a deli and requests a sandwich order so precise you’re glad it wasn’t your task to fetch it, seeing as it involves about 8 ingredients in a particular order.

“So what happens if they put the tomato on top of the lettuce, do you throw it back in their faces?” you ask playfully if a little cautious from his mood before, ordering a plain bagel with cream cheese for yourself.

John looks at you slightly hurt. “No…I’d just make them to do it again until they got it right. That’s what I’m going to do with you.”

You feel yourself growing hot at his tone of voice, low and unrelenting, right in your ear like a caress.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Not yet…” he replies in the same velvet tone that holds both a threat and a promise at the same time.

He hands you your food but all hunger had disappeared, leaving you with nothing but the desire for him.

You expect to take your sandwiches back to the office but John motions for you to sit down. He places himself opposite and chews his food, regarding you thoughtfully.

“You’re not scared of me. I like that.”

You hide a smile and start your own lunch, his voice is softer and he seems ready for conversation.

“You are intimidating, but more from your reputation than anything else. Personally, you seem not too bad…”

“Not too bad?” John echoes, smirking around a mouthful of bread. “You are quite bold for your age.”

You open your mouth to apologise but he waves it off. “It’s a good thing. I saw your application you know? I was the one who suggested picking you for the internship.”

You’re shocked and hardly know what to say. “Wow. Thank you…honestly…this is almost like a dream come true for me..”

“Shredding documents and fetching coffee is grunt work, not a dream.” corrects John, softly stern. “But we all had to do it. Believe it or not a long time ago I was in your position, taking abuse from my superiors. I vaguely remember how difficult it was.”

You giggle a bit at the thought of a young John Wick. “I can hardly imagine you young…” you mean that you can’t imagine him naive, with long hair and cheap clothes taking orders, but the words come out wrong, and you see you may have hurt his feelings.

He leans across the table, so close you can see the amber flecks in his eyes, the streaks of grey in his beard. He is beautiful, warm, so solid and masculine it makes your stomach flip over with want. “Do you really see me as that old?”

You shake your head dumbly. “I mean…no…John.” you dare to call him by his first name but he doesn’t even flinch, focused on your face, his eyes flicking to your mouth, awaiting your response. Having the full weight of his attention on you is like facing down a wall of fire.

He nods, almost to himself. “I’m not dead yet Y/N….you’d be surprised the things I can do..”

I wouldn’t you think, as your mind starts running wild with obscene images. The way he is looking at you gives you hope, gives you a strange feeling that he wouldn’t be completely averse to your interest.

“What is this John?” You ask, looking from your lunch which he bought you, around to the cosy ambience of the deli, the sounds of coffee being made and people chatting happily. “Is this a date?”

He snorts so loudly you see you have amused him.

“A date with an old man…is that how you’d see it? Are you just staying here because I’m your boss?”

You chew your lip thoughtfully. “Why don’t you ask me out on a proper date?”

“I don’t really go on ‘dates’” he replies, not questioning the fact he would ask you out, making your heart beat rapidly. “Why, would you say yes if I did ask you on one?”

He is looking at you with guarded eyes, but with enough interest to show he is demanding an answer.

You tilt your head and pretend to consider it. “Would you tell me about the case you’re working on?”

He smiles then, amused that you’re trying to exploit his interest for your own gain. “For an hour. Then in return you can tell me about yourself.”

“Any other conditions?” you ask.

“It depends how the night goes…”

You sigh, this seems like a dream, and you’re worried about how it makes you look, less than professional, and a little desperate, but you cannot deny your attraction to him, strong and inescapable. It’s like being tied to the tracks with a speeding train bearing down on you.

He almost seems to read your thoughts. “It’s usual for lawyers from the office to discuss business over dinner, don’t worry, you won’t become the subject of any gossip, and if you did, I would shut it down immediately.”

He leans forward and touches your hand, his long fingers sure but surprisingly gentle. “Don’t be afraid…”

You place your hand over his, making him blink his eyes with surprise. “I’m not afraid John.”

He rubs his other hand over his mouth, still watching you closely. Your actions are so unexpected it fascinates him.


	3. Chapter 3

You remember his words about it being a business dinner, but you cannot stop yourself from dressing up for the occasion, wearing a midnight blue dress which scoops low on your breasts. You wrap a velvet choker around your neck which emphasises the neckline even more and gives you an illicit thrill.

John greets you outside the restaurant wearing a long brown coat. He looks ridiculously handsome. You move to greet him and he leans to kiss your cheek. He smells woody and his beard grazes your face pleasantly . He stands back to take in your appearance. His eyes linger on the choker round your neck, widening slightly. You see his pupils dilate and wonder at the lust you see in his eyes.

He pulls out your chair, ever the gentleman, and sits opposite, a little fidgety.

“Everything okay?” you ask, unused to him looking out of his depth.

“I just haven’t been out to dinner with a woman for a while..” he confesses. “And never one as beautiful as you look tonight…”

You’re almost speechless at his sudden charming words, touched even more by the realisation he really means what he says, not being the type for empty compliments.

“Thank you.” you say, genuinely flattered. “You look very handsome John.”

He scoffs, running a nervous hand through his dark hair. “You’re being nice.”

You take a large gulp of your wine. “No. I’ve thought so since I met you.”

John frowns, looking at you as if there is something wrong with you. Probably is, but still.

“You realise I’m old enough to be your father, right?”

You don’t know why, but listening to his soft, gruff voice telling you that is turning you on, you shift in your seat a bit.

“Experience and maturity is attractive John…what could possibly see in me?”

John tries to keep his thoughts on the PG side but it’s a struggle. He reaches a hand under the table and places it on your knee. Your dress is short so his palm presses against your bare leg, his thumb on the inside of your thighs, stroking at your skin over and over, making you shiver and look up at him through your lashes.

“The truth is I want you…” he confesses, his eyes falling to your mouth before ticking back up to your eyes. “I’m having trouble remaining civilised around you…”

“Why?” you breathe, letting him touch you in any way he wants. John seems to sense it and moves his hand right under your skirt, brushing at your underwear. He swears and closes his eyes for a moment when he finds you soaking into your panties.

The waiter comes by and leaves you both with your starters, Jon cups your damp pussy for a lingering moment before lifting his hand reluctantly away.

“I don’t fucking know…but you’re driving me crazy…” he mutters, for all the world looking like he’s having a normal conversation with you.

You look down at your food, your mind reeling at the things he is saying, the way he just touched you, the effect he’s having, making you do such lewd things in public.

“We were..going to talk about the case…” you stutter, refusing to meet his eyes and focusing on taking a mouthful of your soup.

“As you wish.” he says, voice ragged. He clears his throat and moves his hand off your leg and to his own lap, you guess to push his arousal down. The thought of him touching himself so close to you drives you crazy and you almost forget everything you ever learnt in law school.

“I wish? I wish I could get under the table and suck your cock…” you say before you can even process the words.

The look John gives you is so heated it feels like it could scorch your skin off.

“You shouldn’t tease me little girl…”

You catalogue the reaction your body has to the nickname, feeling yourself step further down the road to temptation. 

“Sorry Daddy…” you whisper and John starts so violently he almost knocks over the table.

“The hell you think you’re playing at calling me that?” he whispers back harshly. “I haven’t even kissed your wicked mouth yet and all this fucking dirty talk is coming out of it…”

“I just wanted to say I was sorry John….for teasing you…” you move your own hand to his knee, not quite having the courage to go any further.

John reaches out and takes your chin in his hand, his voice a little softer. “I didn’t say to stop, did I? I like it…I just think you need kissing, kissing properly, before we go too far…”

He moves his thumb to caress your bottom lip as he talks, his eyes intense. You can barely breathe, your food lies forgotten and you are no longer hungry, you just want him. However, John isn’t going to let you get away with that, and he pulls back from you until you eat, your stomach pleasantly full with the good quality food.

He watches to make sure you don’t drink too much wine, but the alcohol is helping your nerves, lowering your inhibitions to the point where you’re close to saying everything that’s running through your mind out loud. Strangely, although you haven’t known him long at all, you feel like you could share anything with him and not be judged. Rather, you sense he would welcome every filthy desire you could ever dream up.

John offers you a taste of his food, putting the fork near your mouth. You hold his gaze as you eat the morsel, the prongs of the fork sliding against your teeth and making you wince a little. You nod, holding his gaze as you chew.

“Yummy…”

He smiles fondly and caresses your cheek. “I read your paper on criminology.you know? It was good…”

“You did?” you are stunned, not sure why a lawyer on the top of his game would take time to read your insignificant piece.

“Why do you like me John?”

He frowns at the question and you sense if he was in court you’d be on the receiving end of a long speech, he gestures as he talks, his eyes steady, convincing you whatever he says is the truth.

“I like your innocence…your smart mind…the fact you’re not scared of me…”

“Oh I am scared of you John. it’s just for some reason that feeling is making me drawn to you…why do you think that is?”

“I could dream and say it’s because you were born to be mine…but that’s very presumptuous.”

You stare at him, his words flooding you with desire. “Yours?

John clears his throat, waving a confident hand for the check, handing over his platinum credit card without even looking at the total. “Let’s see what happens…”

As he drives you home you repeat in your head like a mantra, I am not going to sleep with him, I am not going to sleep with him.

John parks outside your flat and turns to you, he seems so big, almost taking up the entire space of the car, you feel tiny in comparison.

“I’m going to kiss you now Y/N” he says with such conviction you just lean in without thinking.

John grabs your face and kisses you deeply. There is no caution in the kiss, he simply takes what he wants from you, leaving you panting and shameless with want. He pulls you onto his lap so you’re straddling his legs, it’s cramped and a little awkward, you bump your head on the roof of the car.

“Ouch…” you say and John shakes his head in disapproval

“Be careful…”

His fingers press against your back, warm and firm while he tongue explores your mouth. He pulls back and angles your head so he can nip down your neck. You moan and rock your hips so his hardness rubs pleasantly. He wraps a hand loosely at the base of your throat and you hum.

He pulls at the front of your dress a little roughly, popping a couple of buttons and diving his face into your breasts. His beard rubs against your skin leaving a red mark. John pulls back and presses the pads of his fingers against the mark, making it redden further, his eyes wide with some awe, lost there a few minutes before looking into your eyes.

“I want to fuck you.” he says simply, but just hearing the words from his mouth make you shudder.

You push yourself down against him to show what you think of the idea, but he holds your hips and stills you. You can almost feel his heartbeat pulsing as his hard dick presses between your legs.

“Do you want it?” he asks, stern and dominant, you feel like he’s cross-examining you.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

You search your mind for the right combination of words.

“Yes Daddy…”

He smiles, slow and knowing, his grip sliding up your thighs. “That’s my filthy girl….knew it from the moment I saw you…”

He kisses you again and it’s a little unhinged, feeling you grinding down against him. John knows if you keep that up he’ll be coming in his pants, and he really would prefer it to be either inside you, or all over you.

“I don’t usually do this…” you try to explain that you’re not one for grinding on men you hardly know in cars and John nods.

“I know…just a slut for me aren’t you?” he accompanies his words with a swipe of his fingers inside your panties. You whimper, embarrassed but burning up with desire, it’s almost too much.

“It’s okay baby….come here…” he puts a large hand on the back of your neck and pulls you in again, kissing you more gently, but with a shameless dirtiness, licking and biting at your lower lip possessively.

“I’ll give you time to think about your options…you know what I want…” he takes your hand and places it briefly on his erection, looking into your eyes with dark eyes, pupils blown with lust. “But I get it…if i’m too old for you…”

“No!” You stroke him through his pants watching him buck up wildly against you hand. “You’re…” perfect ”…I want you John…”

He growls a bit and pushes his cock once more against your hand. You feel him, hot and hard through the material, god only knows what it would feel like to touch his bare skin.

“I’m going to have blisters on my palms thinking of you tonight…” he mutters and you flush, feeling yourself grow wetter, you feel like you could come just from his words alone. 

You bend your head, daring to whisper against his ear, his dark hair tickling your nose. “I…I need you…please John…”

John squeezes your bare thighs in his hands, rocking you once more against his cock. “Not yet…I want you to be desperate for me by the time I finally fuck you…it’s going to be hard and rough…can you take it?”

You just moan in reply, desperately trying to get some friction by humping yourself against his crotch. John hisses and lightly slaps your thigh.

“Answer me…”

“Fuck…sorry…yes…I can take it…”

He chuckles “Good girl…all right…I’m going to need you to get off my lap before you cream all over and spoil my suit…”

You pout and slide off his lap reluctantly, back into the passenger seat. You glance back and see him still so hard it looks painful. You chew your bottom lip and get lost in his dark gaze, letting your longing, your desire be obvious in your eyes. John stares back, not even blinking.

“Thank you for dinner…” he says smoothly, as if he’d been a gentleman the whole time. “I’ll see you at work…have sweet dreams…”

He reaches over you to open the car door and you see you are dismissed. You very ungraciously obey, pulling your dress back down over your thighs which still tingle from his grip, and getting out of the car.

“John…” you start, wanting to invite him up to your bedroom but he just smiles at you, starting the engine which roars to life.

“Think of it as a lesson in delayed gratification. Things taste better for waiting…” John smirks and has the audacity to wink at you before screeching off in a cloud of fumes. You watch him go.

I am well and truly fucked you think, feeling quite delighted about it.


	4. Chapter 4

ou don’t sleep well that night, too wound up with desire, tossing and turning, unable to bring yourself release, you need John’s thick fingers or his even thicker cock to satisfy you. You can only hope he is having the same issue.

John curses himself for letting you go so easily, too tempted by teasing you and making you wait to remember he’d be left with blue balls from a game of his own devising. He pushes his erection against the mattress and tells himself to make it fair he won’t touch himself without you. It’s a challenge, you got him so turned on, especially calling him ‘daddy’ in that unexpected way. He knows he is old enough to be your father, so if you want a daddy, if you need one, he’ll just have to fucking give it to you.

When you get to work John is already there, gathered with a group of the other law firm partners talking by the smoking area. You watch as discreetly as you can, seeing a very pretty brunette and feeling jealous immediately. A shorter man with curly hair glances your way and you try to smile innocently. John glances over at you then and you feel your cheeks grow warm, holding his dark gaze for a few seconds. He takes a long drag of his cigarette then throws it on the ground, grinding it under his heel. You see him gesture to the others that whatever argument they were having is resolved, then he moves back inside the office.

You hear his footsteps behind you and you keep walking, almost feeling hunted. He catches your arm just before you reach your desk, spinning you round to face him.

“No ‘good morning’, Y/N?”

“I was…you looked busy John…”

He frowns, leaning in close with a harsh whisper. “You better call me Mr Wick at the office baby girl…”

You gulp. “All right….yes…of course…”

He gives you a withering look. “Come to my office in 5 minutes.”

You knock with a shaking hand and hear him say ‘come in’. You’ve hardly got through the door when he is pinning you against it,staring down at you with those dark eyes. You try to keep your breathing steady, not wanting to give in too easily. John leans in for a kiss and you move your face to the side at the last moment denying him.

He gives you a questioningly look, still grasping your arms and pinning you against the door.

“You smell like smoke.” you say in the steadiest voice you can manage.

John raises a dark eyebrow, taking your chin in his hand and moving your face back towards him. “You don’t want to kiss me?”

Of course you do, you want it more than anything, you just want to try and to show him he can’t just have you whenever he feels like it.

John runs his thumb over your bottom lip and this time you don’t move away, just standing there with your mouth open like a dummy. He chuckles, seeing your eyes grow large, his thumb wet with your saliva, he pushes it against your tongue. You close your lips around it and suck obediently and he groans, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he pulls away, moving back to his desk and you’re left panting with confusion.

He eyes you, taking in your flushed cheeks and wide eyes and smirks to himself in victory.

“Don’t you have some work to be doing Y/N?”

“Y…yes…” you scowl then and wrench open the door, stomping back to your desk. I know a way to get his attention you think, deliberately pressing down on the keys of your computer.

You email him the typed up case notes and check your watch. You only need to wait a few minutes before an email comes back.

See me in my office now. JW

Your heart is beating rapid and uneven, your pulse loud in your ears as you knock on the door for the second time that morning.

“Come here.”

John is sat behind his desk and motions you to stand beside him. He gestures to the screen.

“Care to explain?”

You wince when you look at the document, he has highlighted all your mistakes in red, the screen is almost a complete block of scarlet. You made them deliberately of course, but still you flush with shame.

“Sorry Sir….I’ll do it again…”

He stands up and moves behind you, his hands on your hips. You can feel his breath against your ear he’s so close. He slides his hands down your hips over your dress, his fingers catching on the side of your underwear. He pushes your skirt up without hesitation and rubs a warm hand over your backside.

“Nice lingerie…” he rumbles above you and you can hear the smirk in his voice. “Did you pick it out for me?”

“No…” you lie through gritted teeth. 

“Bend over…” he commands with a whisper, his teeth nipping your earlobe.

You take a deep breath and pitch yourself forward until your chest is pressed against his desk. John moves behind you, pressing himself into your ass, you can feel the scratch of the material of his pants against your upper thighs. He pushes your dress far enough up so he can kiss your spine.

“You’re beautiful like this…”

You just let out a strangled noise hardly able to verbalise what you’re feeling. He presses into you again until he is leaning over your back, trapping you with his body.

“You’d let me fuck you on my desk wouldn't’ you?”

You nod frantically and he continues murmuring to you in a low, deep, smokey voice.

“What if someone walked in, huh? I think my partners liked the look of you…you’d let them watch if I told you to, wouldn’t you, you little slut?”

You bite your lip hard and whimper “I’m just yours John….”

He chuckles darkly “Good answer…”

He pulls down your underwear and presses his fingers into the flesh of your ass, kneading it like dough.

“I have to punish you for your sloppy work Y/N. Say ‘red’ if it gets too much…you should remember that…”

The first slap makes you jolt against the desk, the hard wood digging into your chest. John grabs your hips to keep you still and safe and rubs your skin in a soothing way, but you also feel the warning.

“Keep still…I don’t want to hurt you…”

His words contradict his actions and you open your mouth to point it out, but before you can speak he smacks you again and you just let out a low cry, making sure not to be too loud. For some reason you want more, you don’t want this to end just yet.

John looks down at you, the way you’re pressing back against him, wordlessly begging to be punished, your cheek pressed warm against the hardness of the desk, the skin on your backside turning red, your arousal glistening temptingly. He wants nothing more than to put his face between your legs and taste you, but he holds himself back.

He slaps you a few more times, and it hardly hurts at all, it’s just the shock of his palm stinging your skin, and the sound of it, that makes you whimper. You feel like you’re coming without being touched, your brain flooding with chemicals as your body struggles to figure out what is going on, torn between pleasure and pain, between fight and flight. John bends and kisses your tailbone, pulling you off the desk and onto his lap as he sits back in his desk chair.

You curl in his arms and he holds you indulgently. You press open mouthed kisses on his face, feeling shameless in your affection. He shushes you, calming you down with a few deep kisses, his hands clasping your face.

“It’s okay…I’ve got you…”

You regard him through heavy lashes, drugged with pleasure “But you’re hard…let me…”

Your fingers dive for his belt and he grabs your wrist. “It’s still the work day…I can wait…”

You frown at the sudden rush of propriety, John seems to be having an attack of conscience.

“Maybe this isn’t right…it’s fucking twisted really…what I’m doing to you…what I still want to do…” he mutters, almost to himself.

You shake your head firmly. “You simply reached inside my head and pulled out everything I always wanted but didn’t know how to get…honestly, John…I really lo..like what we’re doing…”

You feel tears coming into your eyes as you try to express yourself and he hugs you tight.

“Okay, okay, don’t get upset little one…here…kiss me…please…”

You comply, tasting salt of your own tears on his lips, whimpering against his mouth. He pulls back, looking deep into your eyes with dark ones warmed with affection.

“Go and retype the case report and take an early lunch…I’ve got meetings all afternoon but I’d like to see you tonight?”

You nod, sniffling and wiping your eyes with the back of your hand. He smiles fondly and kisses your cheekbone. “You silly thing…got to be tougher than this in a courtroom…”

“I know…”

“I’m serious, they’ll throw anything at you, any hint of weakness, they’ll make it personal.”

You nod again, feeling your bottom lip still pouted out and John nips at it. 

“Good job you’re so cute…an angel aren’t you? But with a devilish streak…”

You hide in his neck feeling him petting your hair and down your neck, you feel so utterly undone by him you don’t know how to deal with it. He sighs and cuddles you but then tips you off his knee gently.

“I’ve got work to do sugar…and you do too…”

You pull up your underwear and smooth down your dress, John watching your every move like a hawk you move on trembling legs to the door, giving him a little wave as you go.

John puts his head in his hands once you’ve gone. He’s in hell, but he’s loving every second.

As soon as you can you escape to the restroom and pull up your dress, staring at your ass in the mirror, still red from John’s attentions. You press your fingers into it and hiss with the illicit thrill of pain. He really has no idea what you can take, what you want. You’ve started on this journey and now there is no stopping, you cannot get enough of him.


	5. Chapter 5

….”I’d like to see you tonight?”….

He’d asked for it, so you wait, downstairs in the bar below the law offices, perched on a high stool, pulling your skirt down self-consciously. Your backside is still sore from the spanking John gave you earlier, and you revel in the thrum of secret pain. The bartender gives you a dubious look, but luckily doesn’t card you when you ask for a cosmopolitan, sipping it quickly to calm your nerves.

You wait, and you’re two cocktails down when you see him, striding through the crowds which part around him like the sea. He catches your eye from a distance and stares you down until you have to blink and look away, swallowing hard. The next moment he’s at your side, ordering a bourbon straight up and running his eyes over you from head to toe.

“Having fun?” he nods to your two empty glasses and you flush.

“I was just waiting for you…”

“I had work to do…” John frowns a bit. His eyes are on you again, assessing, and you try to guess what is going through his mind.

“I didn’t mind John…” You reach up and touch his arm reassuringly and he stares at your hand on his suit jacket as if it is something alien.

He clears his throat. “I’m not used to having to…not used to having to be somewhere for someone else…”

You nod, trying to decipher his words. “Do you not want to be here?”

You try to keep your voice neutral, but a little disappointment creeps in despite yourself. After all, you’re sitting here with a bruised ass just for the sake of his company.

He shakes his head quickly. “If I didn’t want to be here I would be at home with my hand down my pants and some better whiskey…” he nods to his glass with a grimace. “But you make it worthwhile…”

He reaches and cups your face, smiling suddenly and startling. It’s like the sun coming out from the clouds.

“Oh…” you say, touched despite his gruffness, nuzzling your nose against his palm. You feel alive again, forgetting the time you waited, forgetting the long hours you’ve just worked, forgetting everything but his touch on your skin, his dark eyes gazing into yours.

He uses his hand on your face to pull you in and kisses you, holding you there firmly until he is satisfied. It’s a quick kiss, he barely gets his tongue into your mouth, but it still sets your nerves on fire and makes you shiver.

He smirks at your expression when he’s done, his eyes not moving from your mouth. “Well little one…” he murmurs. “Seems like you really have a crush on me…”

You grip onto his wrist as his hand still caresses your cheek, not sure if you want to push him away or keep him near. “Don’t be cruel John…you know I do…”

John raises a dark eyebrow. “But you like me cruel, don’t you?” his voice is low and like silk, and even though no one else in the bar can possibly hear, you still flush with shame.

John chuckles. “Your eyes are so expressive…I can tell everything that runs through your head…it’s…well, to be honest, it is very captivating…you’re.. addictive…”

He pulls you in for another kiss, this time more hungry, nipping at your bottom lip making it tingle. You press your finger there once he pulls away, feeling it wet with a tiny drop of blood, he bit your lip so hard he broke the skin.

John presses the pad of his thumb to your mouth. “Sorry. I get…possessive…You’re so much younger than me…I need to show everyone why you’re with me..”

You stare at him, his broad shoulders, his handsome profile, his dark beard, the way he holds himself, all so attractive it makes you want to cry and he’s feeling…insecure? You tip yourself off your stool and move towards him. He turns, his eyes a question, arms circling around your waist to keep you close.

You can smell him, a mixture of woody cologne and fresh maleness that makes you weak at the knees in an embarrassingly primal way.

“I don’t care…if they don’t know why I’m with you…but I am with you…and I’m yours…” your voice goes hoarse on the last word, you’re so nervous to admit it, but John gives you a sharp look, pulling you into his arms, his beard rubbing your cheek rough and pleasant.

“Not quite yet you’re not Y/N…” he whispers into your ear. “But you soon will be…god it makes me dizzy just thinking about you naked and helpless…your body at my disposal…”

You shiver, his words are menacing but deeply erotic, you feel desperate, pressing closer to hear more. He runs a hand over your ass and you flinch, pressing into his touch rather than away and John makes a low moan.

“So you’re mine baby, huh?” he pulls away to see your face and you nod helplessly.

“Say my name gorgeous…”

“John…Sir…”

John nips your ear and you shudder. “Daddy…”

He smirks, looking you up and down again and pleased with the fact you look practically wrecked when he’s hardly touched you. “Wish I could take a picture of you right now…I wouldn’t need porn for a week…”

You are frozen, opening and closing your mouth like a fish to respond to him. “Aren’t you going to…I mean…I can make it so you don’t need porn, John…”

He chuckles. “All in good time. I gotta use the bathroom, sit tight.”

It’s an order rather than a request but you still happily sit back down, ordering another round of drinks and putting it on John’s tab. While you are waiting a young guy around your age approaches, you recognise him as one of the clerks and smile as he comes to say hello.

He introduces himself as Greg and you nod absently as he chats eagerly away to you, your mind wandering back to John as you trace a finger around the lip of your glass. You are startled back to reality when you hear a loud cough. John is standing behind Greg with his arms crossed, looking murderous. The lad looks around wildly and jumps off John’s stool quickly. John glares at him and the younger man looks like he’s wishing the ground would swallow him up. John waves a dismissive hand and he leaves, darting a bashful look at you as he goes.

You round on John, feeling sorry for the kid. “You were rude, John.”

John snorts, sitting back down beside you and sipping his drink. “Tell me why I should give a fuck about some slimy asshole who jumps in my seat the moment my back is turned.”

“Because he was being friendly, that’s all.”

John looks down his handsome nose at you and you start to fidget. “Friendly? My naive little girl…he was looking down your top and to be honest I don’t blame him…you have fucking amazing tits…but still…”

You gulp and do up your blouse a couple buttons higher. “Don’t be so vulgar…he wasn’t.”

John rolls his eyes. “Go home with him and you’d have a few minutes fumbling followed by a wet and disappointing ending. Is that what you want?”

You shake your head, trying to see that behind his coarseness lay jealousy and a little insecurity that you might go off with someone more your own age.

“I want to go home with you John, and you know it.”

John is speechless for a few moments and you smile in triumph. “Would I get more than a few minutes of fumbling?”

He makes a sound almost like a growl, staring at you. “Hours of sin and pleasure my pretty…if you so desire…”

It’s your turn to be speechless then. You feel like you’re drowning in his dark eyes, so wicked, so warm, solely focused on you as if the rest of the room didn’t exist.

“But I have court in the morning so we’ll have to enjoy that delayed gratification a bit longer.”

He leans in to kiss you goodbye and you wrap your arms around him shamelessly clingy. The expensive material of his suit is soft under your hands, yet the man inside it is strong and solid. He pulls back, your arms still around his neck. He gives you a fond look.

“Come watch me…I’ll be there at 7am, we can have coffee together.”

You nod enthusiastically and he rolls his eyes, scoffing at you eagerness, but you can see he is pleased, that it’s taken some effort to put himself out there and invite you into his routine, and you’re touched by it.

“I’ll dream of you John…” you say as he moves to leave, making him rush back to you for a moment. He grasps your wrists in his fingers like handcuffs and kisses your nose, avoiding your mouth although you try to move to catch his lips.

“No touching….got it?”

You nod, letting him hold you still. “Save it all for me…” he murmurs, looking lost in a dream for a moment before giving your wrists one last squeeze.

He is gone, and you feel suddenly drunk, the three cocktails taking their toll. You call a cab and slip into bed, setting your alarm for early the next morning. The thought of getting to see John in court sends a thrill of anticipation through you, but you resist taking the edge off, obeying his command even though he would never know if you disobeyed, somehow you enjoy doing exactly what he’s asked of you.


	6. Chapter 6

You wake early to dress with care, having a good long shower and making sure you look and smell the best you can before you meet John. You feel like you’re offering yourself on a plate to him, but somehow it feels so right.

It’s only 1 minute past 7am, but you see John checking his watch as you arrive at the courthouse to meet him. He raises a dark eyebrow but doesn’t comment, sliding a hot takeaway cup of coffee into your hand.

“I made an educated guess at how you’d take it.”

 

You sip, tasting strong black, no milk, no sugar and smile.

“Perfect John, thank you.”

You look up at him, a little shy after the night before and all the things he said to you. He sips his own coffee, giving you a calculating glance from head to toe.

“Sleep well little one?”

You flush at the nickname and he crows in triumph.

“Not so well actually…I was quite restless…”

“Glad to hear it…” he smirks, understanding your hidden meaning. “But you still look good…in fact you look delicious..” he bends to kiss your cheek, pulling you close against him for a moment, taking a long inhale of your hair.

“Smell divine too….” he throws his coffee away to cup your face with both gloved hands, his dark eyes searching yours. “I think you should kiss me good morning…”

You breathe in deeply, then go on tiptoes to brush his lips. He tastes of bitter espresso and you try to be fearless, pushing your tongue against the seam of his mouth begging for entrance. John gives a growl deep in his chest and parts his lips, welcoming your tongue swiping against his own. He soon takes charge of kiss, deepening it, and wrapping his arms around you so you feel almost swallowed up.

“There’s my girl….” he rumbles and you flush, wishing there weren’t so many layers between you and his body.

“John…” you say, a little breathlessly, do you have to stay at court all day?”

He grins wolfishly. “Hopefully I only have to be here for the morning…then I could take your for lunch…or have you for lunch, whichever you’d prefer.”

You shiver and gape, leaving him in no doubt of your answer and he chuckles, taking you under his arm as you walk towards the large building in front of you.

“Find a seat in the back…I can’t have any distractions…and if I see you…well I’ll just be thinking of how good you smell, how good you must taste” he rubs his thumb on your cheek and you blink.

“John you don’t….I mean we’ve not really done anything…yet…”

“Oh no?” he raises a dark eyebrow, his eyes expressive, looking like he’s planning the most sinful things to do to you and one half of you is afraid, the other half of you is dying to find out what he is capable of.

“I…..” you glance around to check no one is too close by, then move to whisper in his ear. John grips your waist in response and you feel him growing hard against you. “I want you to fuck me….”

He just groans, brushing his cheek hot against yours. “I’m going to fucking ruin you sweetheart…”

Then he is marching away, finding his client and immediately focusing on them. You bite your lip and whimper, finding a seat in the gallery and waiting to see him in action.

image  
You feel sorry for the witness John is cross-examining. To be faced with such a fierce, powerful man, his eyes flashing, his voice firm, hand slamming onto the table in front of him, a staccato to every statement. You are even a bit afraid, he seems so angry. The witness crumbles under his relentless scrutiny and when John turns away you see him smile, and you realise it’s all been an act designed to rattle the man into telling the truth.

He catches sight of you a few rows back, and has the audacity to give you a brazen wink before spinning back around and continuing with his onslaught. You cross your legs together feeling yourself more and more excited by his passion.

There is a break in the proceedings and you see John heading for the unisex bathroom of the courthouse. You stand on wobbly legs and follow him. You move to the sink to splash water on your face, the thought of John inside one of the cubicles near you with his dick out is turning you on in the most perverse way.

You feel movement behind you and look up into the mirror to see John standing there. He presses himself against you and you can feel the leather of his belt digging into your back.

“Hi…” he says, reaching around you to wash his hands.

You take a hitching breath and lean back against him, making him grab your hips in warning. He is already hard, and he grinds against your ass shamelessly.

“I….you were amazing, John…” you start, and he smiles, slow and a little sinister, bringing his hands to grope your breasts without hesitation, watching you in the mirror as you blush.

“Someone could come in…”

“Yes…they could…” he bends his head to kiss and bite your neck, his fingers playing with your nipples through the material of your top.

“Oh god….”

“No…” he chuckles against your ear. “I’d rather be your daddy than your deity, baby girl…”

“Oh…fuck…please….” you feel yourself melting, so aroused by his words his damned skilful fingers that are now inching their way towards the waistband of your skirt.

John pushes you forward a bit so your backside is flush against his erection. 

“You’d let me take you right here wouldn’t you? Such a naughty girl…”

You flush with embarrassment, you’re way too grown up for him to be talking to you like that, but you cannot deny the way it makes you feel. So dizzy, as if there is nothing else in the world but him. You grab his hand and suck his fingers into your mouth, needing something to distract you. John moans in surprised pleasure.

“But you’re so good for me…” he takes control then, thrusting his fingers in and out of your lips a little roughly, in a good approximation of something else and muttering harshly into your ear, almost as if he’s angry at the effect you have on him. “You and your cocksucking lips…”

You try to move away, wanting to touch him, but he tuts at you, sliding his hand up and under your skirt possessively as you struggle a little, you’re overwhelmed with desire, and at the same time the fear someone might walk into the restroom is torturing you.

“Please John…” you whimper, not even sure what you’re asking for as he fingers slide inside your underwear to finally touch your aching pussy.

He gets one finger inside you and gives a loud groan that bounces off the bathroom walls. You tense up and inadvertently clench around his digit at the same time and he swears.

“Jesus Christ you’re tight…going to need to open you up or my cock will never fit in there…”

You pant at his dirty words, catching sight of yourself in the mirror. Your cheeks are flushed and your hair is a mess from pushing back against him. Your skirt has ridden up and you can just see John’s hands, his thick finger pushed inside your cunt. He plays with your clit and you buck against him.

John watches you in the mirror, and for a moment you can see he is taken aback, a little lost in his own lustful feelings.

“I need to get back to court…” he pants, reluctantly pulling his hand out of your panties, sucking his fingers to taste you.

“I knew you’d taste good” he grins like a wild beast, his tongue sneaking out to circle his own knuckles and you feel yourself dizzy with arousal.

He strides to the door and you pull your skirt down, your cheeks flaming with embarrassment. He turns to look back at you before he leaves and you see his eyes grow softer, more fond.

“You alright sweetheart?” he checks, as you smooth your wild hair desperately.

You nod. “Of course John…just…looking forward to seeing you after…”

He lets out a breath. “Me too…fuck…I get hard just from looking at you…this is madness…”

You stare at him, trying to take in his words. “Not if I feel the same…”

He nods, looking down at the floor briefly then back up, his expression a little more vulnerable than before. “I do care about you, you know? Want you to be happy…”

“I know John…” you stammer, but he is holding up his hand, stopping you before you get too emotional.

“We’ll talk…later…” he says a little gruffly, then pauses, stopping himself. “Okay?”

You nod vigorously to reassure him, and when he is gone you move to a stall just to sit down and calm your beating heart. This thing between the two of you is intense, and you hope it isn’t more than you can handle.


	7. Chapter 7

’ll be late finishing up here, go home, get some rest, you’ll need it. JW x.

You finish reading his message and head back to your place, feeling adrenaline running through your veins just from the morning’s experience.

John sends you an address, and a code to get into his apartment, Penthouse of course. The place is immaculate, almost hotel-like, with very few items around to clue you into his personality.

The only splash of colour on the grey walls is a large canvas, strewn with bright blues, like a summer sky. You stop and stare, it’s breathtakingly beautiful. Your stomach rumbles so you open his fridge. It’s empty except for bottles of Moët and a couple of eggs. You sigh and shut it again, feeling like you did when you used to babysit for your neighbours. The dad used to be sweet on you, leaving you snacks to eat while they were out, kissing you goodnight with wine stained breath when you left, slipping a crisp note into your palm. You wonder if that’s when you first developed a taste for older men.

You move to John’s bedroom, seeing a large king size spread with a scarlet bedspread. You ignore it, pulling your dress over your head, you wore an simple one on purpose. You fold and put it on his chair and take your place on the floor, kneeling with your heels pressing into the carpet, arms behind your back.

He told you he would be only ten minutes, and even though it’s a short time, your knees are starting to ache by the time you hear him coming through the front door. You breathe a sigh of relief and your nerves take over, you’re not sure what his reaction will be to you kneeling beside his bed in just your underwear.

You hear him searching the apartment for you before the bedroom door creaks open. He spots you, and stays standing in the half open door taking in the sight of you. You can hardly see his face in the shadow and let out a quiet whimper.

“John?” you question, even though you know it is him, you can smell his musky masculine scent a mile off.

He pushes open the door fully and walks a slow circle around you, stalking like a predator. He finishes by standing in front of you, looking down at you with dark eyes.

“Well….I’ve never been speechless before…you’ve done it Y/N”

You let a shy smile creep onto your face, dimpling your cheeks and he leans down, his fingers wrapping around your throat lightly as he angles your face up to kiss you deeply. His tongue is hot and smooth, moving sinfully against yours and you moan into his mouth, feeling yourself grow wet just from the kiss and the way he is looking at you, his eyelids heavy with lust and something that seems like pride.

He pulls back and regards you with a fond, soft smirk. “You look amazing…”

You flush with the compliment, glad you put in an extra effort to wear your best lingerie, complete with stockings and garter belt. You know you dress conservatively in the day time, but you do have a weakness for luxury.

John moves to his closet and lifts down a box, pulling a leather riding crop from it and running it through his fingers with a wolfish grin. You stare and begin to panic a bit and he shakes his head reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, you’re not ready for this yet…I just wanted to inspect you properly…”

He places the end of the crop under your chin to lift it and you look into his eyes, realising you trust him completely, so you nod. John smiles and circles you again, running the tip of the crop over the swell of your breasts, across your stomach. He moves behind you, letting it run down your spine, ending at your ass with a light swat.

“Get up….” he says gently and you rise gratefully, feeling your legs complaining at being knelt down for so long.

The way he looks at you makes it all worth while though, he nods for you to walk back into the lounge to the couch, flicking on the fire in front of it. He pulls you onto his lap and you go willingly, curling around him like a cat. He runs soft fingers through your hair, down your neck, soothing your aching joints. You melt into his caresses, losing all sense of time and place just being in his arms, chasing his mouth constantly, never having enough of his kisses. He indulges you with amusement, but you see his cheeks have grown pink, his own eyes hazy with need.

His kisses soon grow desperate, and he moves you so you are straddling his thighs, your back to his chest. He spreads your legs wide and scratches his nails up and down the skin of your inner thighs. You feel exposed, fidgeting a bit and he bites your neck in warning.

“Sit still….your luscious ass is right against my cock…”

You shiver even more at the information and grind down on him. John growls and grabs your hips to still you.

“Bad girl…you want to pay my dry cleaning bill?”

You shake your head and he chuckles, kissing your cheek. “I’m joking baby…relax…”

You let out a shaky breath and grow still then, surrendering to him holding you. John rewards you by pulling down the cups of your bra. His slightly calloused fingers run over the sensitive skin of your breasts, and he pulls at them with little mercy, using your nipples to to stretch and manhandle you, almost mauling at your tits.

He leaves one hand kneading your breasts and slides the other down into your panties, hissing to find you wet and warm against his fingers. He rubs you and you cannot help but let out a whine. He groans in response, seeming to be getting off on giving you pleasure alone. He slips a slender fingers between your folds, roughly rubbing you and it’s all too much.You come, pulsing and clenching and desperately empty, you need to feel him inside you.

You turn on his lap to kiss him, open mouthed and dirty and he kisses you back, moving to take off your bra, throwing it on the couch. He holds your hips tightly and you hope for bruises.

You slide yourself up and down against his long length, but feeling it through his pants is not enough and you move to unbutton his belt. Suddenly shy your fingers fumble a bit, looking up at him with your lip caught between your teeth, your hair falling over your eyes. John shivers, staring at you, bringing his larger hands over yours.

“You’re so sexy….”

You shake your head about to protest and he puts a finger to your lips. “Don’t argue with the best lawyer in the state…”

You giggle, smoothing your hands over his rumpled shirt. He is wearing shoulder straps and still has his glasses on. He looks achingly gorgeous, and he’s all yours to do with whatever you want. You grow suddenly confident, pulling his belt off smoothly and throwing it behind you. Next barrier to frustrate you is his pants and his white boxers, so John pushes you briefly off his lap to pull them off, until he is left half naked in just his shirt, his tie throw over his shoulder, his cock standing proudly to attention.

You lick your lips and slide down to the floor, back onto your knees. You push his legs apart and take him into your mouth. John gives a guttural sound of relief and pushes further into the warmth, pulling his glasses off to rub at his face before bucking his hips, fucking your mouth lazily.

You hum around him, the view is astonishing, the taste of him even better. You let him use your mouth, feeling him hit the back of your throat and choking a bit. He’s so big and you’re not used to it. John’s hips stutter as he attempts to push less roughly but you pull back to tell him it’s not necessary. You hold his cock in your hand placing kitten licks to the head and feel him pulse, already so close.

“Bedroom….” he growls at you and you stand obediently. He lets you walk in front of him, leering at you from behind. You’re still wearing your panties, stockings and heels.

“Is this what you’re wearing underneath those skirts at the office?” he questions you, and you feel like the witness on the stand.

“Y..yes…?” you stutter, not daring to lie to him.

“Fuck…goddamn you…” he swears and you look over your shoulder, worried you’ve genuinely upset him.

He shakes his head at your expression. “No…I just mean…how am I possibly going to get any work done with that thought in my head? Even those heels are giving me ideas…”

John speeds up and overtakes you, launching himself onto the bed and pulling off his shirt smoothly. You gape a bit. His chest is wide, covered in a smattering of dark hair that leads temptingly down to his stomach. His body is muscled but nicely thick instead of lean. He is such a man, solid and strong enough to break you in two if he wanted. The danger of it all is thrilling, and you revel in feeling small and weak in comparison. At the same time you know he would never really hurt you…unless you asked for it.

“What ideas, John?” you ask as you stand by the side of the bed waiting for further instruction.

He lies on his back, stroking himself and looking at you and you press your legs together to stop the ache.

“Ideas that I might let you take charge one time…maybe…”

He thrusts into his own fist and you clench yours, jealous.

“But not right now…now I want you doing exactly what I tell you…take off your knickers.”

You obey, sliding them to the floor.

“Come here…”

You sit on the bed. He reaches for the top of your stockings, snapping the elastic against your thigh and making you jump. Large hands run down the length of your legs before peeling the silk away. John takes off your heels and kisses your feet. You squeal, embarrassed and ticklish and he holds your ankles against the bed, licking your toes then pressing the arch of your foot against his erection.

“John?” you ask in question and he just shakes his head.

“Every bit of you is turning me on…” he pushes you to lay back against the pillows, crawling over you like a panther.

“Every bit….” he murmurs, biting up your inner thighs, his stubble scratching your skin, before his face is between your legs. His tongue inside you is a shock and you feel so owned, arching off the bed with a scream.

John moans in response to your reaction, fucking you harder with his tongue. You push your fingers into his dark hair as a warning you’re close. He lifts his head up and you almost cover your face with your hands to see his beard slick with your arousal.

“I can’t wait any longer…I have to fuck you..if it’s the last fucking thing I do before I die..”

“Just slow John…please…” you are worried about the size of him, his cock looks huge, swollen and almost painful as he rubs it along your slit a few times, catching your clit and making you mewl like a kitten.

“Yeah….okay…I got you…” he pants, pushing slow and torturous inside you, lifting your knees so he can get a view of himself pushing into you, making him pant even more.

“Fuck look at that…your cunt just swallowing me up so well baby girl…remember to breathe…”

You nod, holding his gaze, and taking deep breaths through your nose as he pushes forward. You feel the lovely stretch and burn as he pulls out before pushing back inside you with a long thrust, letting out a loud groan as he bottoms out.

“John please…” you beg, but he just smirks and shakes his head, moving in and out of you with controlled movements designed to touch every part of you inside, but to let him draw out his own pleasure.

“Daddy…” you whimper, looking at him through your lashes. I have power too, you realise.

He gives a messy, violent thrust, you can see him losing control. “When you call me that I just…god you just make me lose it, what is it about you?”

He growls and grabs at you, moving you onto your stomach and chasing you with his cock, slipping back inside before you can even catch your breath. You go, like rag-doll in his arms, pushing yourself up on your forearms to bear back down. John watches you bounce on his dick, the sight nearly sending him over the edge.

“Filthy little…oh my pretty slut made for me…”

He’s so deep inside you it almost hurts, but his insistent thrusts are bringing you close to climax for the second time. John bites the back of your neck possessively, keeping you still, pulling you up off the bed slightly so he can rub at your breasts, pinching your nipples cruelly before sliding his hand up to your throat, using his grasp to gain more momentum, rocking you back and forth so hard you splutter. 

You almost try to squirm away from him, feeling overwhelmed, but his fingers are insistent against your bundle of nerves.

“Come on my cock baby…there it is…god I can feel it…like a waterfall around me…”

You let out a desperate scream and give in, flooding around his hardness, grinding back shamelessly wanton to get your own pleasure. And all the time, John is encouraging you with filthy words in your ear, staring at your ass and spanking it lightly, making you see stars and collapse forward onto the mattress.

He turns you over in his arms, and you protest as he pushes back inside you.

“Sorry little one…Daddy’s not done…just hold on a bit longer…I know you can do it..

He fucks you into the mattress, unhinged and aggressive, his teeth clenched, his eyes flashing with furious passion. You try to keep your eyes open, just holding on, scrabbling at his back for purchase, your nails leaving half-moon marks on his skin.

John squeezes the side of your throat gently and you feel your pulse skipping against his fingers.

“Open your mouth…” he commands and you obey, a confused look on your face.

He smiles like a devil and spits into your mouth, domineering and degrading, making you clench around him in surprise at the dart of pleasure it sends through you.

He shudders when you do and gives a warning bellow that he’s close, pulling out of you and stroking himself a few times, groaning as if in pain. You nod for him to do as he wishes, opening your mouth in encouragement. John lets out a desperate yell, shooting ribbons over your chest and your face and the whole time staring at you with unblinking dark eyes, making you dizzy with power. 

You lick up what you can with your fingers and suck them into your mouth. John watches you through sweat drenched hair, panting hard.

“You’re just…fucking…perfect….”

He moves to the en-suite to get you a towel and cleans you up, wiping at your face so gently you feel like a child and giggle, moving into his arms for a cuddle once he’s done. He holds you tight, and you can hear the rapid beat of his heart. He kisses you a few times, holding your face tightly, possessive and fond.

You look around for your clothes, a little unsure if you’re expected to leave right away. John analyses your movements and grabs your wrist before you can pick anything up.

“I’m going to nap…and I like something soft to hold while I sleep…you…stay…please..” 

You hide a smile. His grunting awkwardness is his way of telling you you’re welcome. You move back to the bed and John settles behind you, slinging a long arm over your stomach.You cannot resist coquettishly pushing your ass back against him and he gives it a light tap of admonishment.

“I’m an old man….stop trying to kill me…”

You blush and hide a giggle in the pillow, letting yourself calm and breathe deeply, sleep pulling at you irresistibly.

“Goodnight John…” you say, feeling high and happily exhausted.

“Goodnight Y/N….” he grumbles into your ear, accompanied with a swift bite to remind you, the bear has claws, but for now, he’s tame, and he’s yours.


End file.
